Ms Different
by JAE96
Summary: Dia yang selalu ceria disekolah. Dia yang selalu tersenyum. Dia yang cerdas. Tapi DIA juga seolah orang lain. Dia selalu pulang sendirian. Dia yang pendiam. Dia yang dingin. Dia yang tak pernah tersenyum. Dia tampak asing. EXO FF GS (GENDER SWITCH). ChanBaek. BaekYeol. 2min. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Minho. Taemin. Romance. Hurt. Action. RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Author :** Choi Di Jee

 **Title :** **Ms. Different**

 **Pairing** **:** ChanBaek

 **Main cast :** Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast** **:** EXO's member. OT12

 **Genre :** **GS** (Gender Switch) **.** Romance. Action. Hurt.

 **Rated :** **T**

 **Summary :** Dia yang selalu ceria disekolah. Dia yang selalu tersenyum. Dia yang cerdas. Tapi DIA juga seolah orang lain. Dia selalu pulang sendirian. Dia yang pendiam. Dia yang dingin. Dia yang tak pernah tersenyum. Dia tampak asing.

 **WARNING: This is GS area!**

 **A.N :/ allways Park Chanyeol POV /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia yang berada paling ujung. Dia yang selalu ceria bersama teman sekelasnya **.** Dia yang hiperaktif. Dia yang tertawa. Dia yang selalu tersenyum. Dia yang cerdas. Dia yang selalu jadi kebanggaan kelas. Dia yang paling berbeda. Dia yang paling jail. Dialah sang **mood maker** kelas itu.

Tapi _dia_ juga seolah orang lain.

Dia yang selalu sendiri dijalanan. Dia yang terlihat asing diluar sekolah. Dia yang pendiam. Dia yang tak kenal siapapun. Dia yang dingin. Dia yang hampir tak pernah tersenyum. Dia selalu sendiri tanpa memandang sekelilingnya yang mungkin masih ada makhluk bernapas sama sepertinya. Dia tak pernah pedulikan itu dan _dia_ hanya akan terus berjalan tanpa memandang kebelakang.

Dia yang _ini_ maupun yang _itu_ tetaplah _yeoja_ yang sama. Dia yang manis. Dia yang berambut panjang. Dia yang sedikit tomboy. Dia yang akan selalu bersikap dingin terhadap semua namja disekolah. Dia juga yang memberiku minum saat tes lari berkilometer untuk masuk ke tim futsal sekolah dan saat itu juga pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 _Hari ini jadwalnya untuk tes lari untuk pemain baru futsal dari murid tingkat satu. Tes lari yang diadakan ternyata dilakukan bersamaan dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sport lainnya. Beda namja beda yeoja. Namja 5km Yeoja 3km dilakukan selama 2 putaran dengan waktu yang sudah ditentukan._

 _Aku telah melewati satu putaran dan itu berhasil membuat dadaku mulai sesak namun kesungguhanku untuk bisa lulus tes lari ini untuk bisa masuk tim futsal harus tetap kuat menjalaninya. Hingga baru diperempatan jalan aku mulai berlari perlahan-lahan sambil menarik ulur napasku. Tak lama aku baru saja bisa bernapas lega justru pesaing lainnya mulai berlari menyusul dari arah belakangku._

 _"Shit."_

 _Sekilas aku mendengar suara yeoja terkikik pelan dibelakangku namun aku berusaha tak menghiraukannya._

 _Geezz_

 _Yeoja bermata sipit itu menyodorkan air mineral dingin kepipiku dan hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejutku. Setelahnya ia memberi isyarat padaku seolah segera meminumnya dan ia sempat melambaikan tangannya padaku tanda ia pergi duluan ' '_

 _"Tunggu. Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Siapa namamu?"_

 _Dia hanya berbalik memandangku sebentar lalu tersenyum lagi lalu segera melanjutkan berlarinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Perhatian. Catatan waktu kalian cukup memuaskan untuk angkatan baru kali ini. Untuk yeoja yang termasuk 5 besar mencetak waktu tercepat adalah Hyeri dari kelas klub tenis. Suho dari klub renang. Baekhyun dari klub volli. Bla...bla..."_

 _ **'Baekhyun'**_ _. Aku akan selalu menghapalnya dan kuukir dengan permanen dihatiku. Saat itu juga aku menyadari bahwa ia sangat mempesona. Teman2nya riuh menyambut high five bersama juga tertawa lepas. Manis. Cantik. Sempurna._

 _Sejak mengetahui sedikit tentang dirinya hingga aku rela menjadi stalker untuk bisa memastikan bahwa ia baik2 saja._

 **End**

.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun lebih aku memendam perasaanku padanya. Ternyata ia tak semudah untuk didapatkam terlebih didekati. Dia melakukannya bukan hanya terhadapku tapi pada semua namja yang memang berniat menjadikannya seorang yang lebih ' _spesial'._ Bukan sengaja menghindari lebih tepatnya(?)/mungkin lesbi(?)/

 _Tidak. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun lesbi. Dia bahkan fans berat Super Junior. Konyol jika dia seperti itu. Bahkan aku pernah memergokinya dipaksa menonton video yadong dipojok kelas dan dia sangat histeris melihat pergumulan beberapa namja yang sibuk menikmati tubuh manis seorang yeoja dengan begitu brutal. Aku sempat mengira mungkin ia menikmati tontonannya hingga jeritan indahnya terdengar sampai depan kelas tepat aku mengawasinya tapi justru sebaliknya ia segera lari keluar kelas dengan penampilan acak2an hasil pemaksaan teman2nya agar Baekhyun berani menonton video 18++ itu._

 _Aigoo bahkan dia tetap terlihat imut saat sedang kesal ataupun marah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 6 petang saatnya aku menjadi stalkernya. Lagi. Selama bersekolah disini fakta yang kutahu dari Baekhyun yaitu ia selalu keluar gerbang sekolah tepat pada jam seperti ini. Kupikir ia sengaja melakukannya karena setiap hari aku menunggunya dibalik dinding dekat gerbang.

Baekhyun keluar gerbang dengan menggunakan hoodie hitam bercorak putih. Ia berjalan sedikit menunduk seolah sengaja menyembunyikan wajah manisnya. Topi hoodienya sukses membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang namja dari belakang namun jika menyadari rok seragam sekolah itu pasti mereka akan berpikir dua kali.

Berjalan sendirian. Sedikit terlihat angkuh. Kedua tangannya terselip rapi dikedua saku hoodie nya. Itulah Baekhyun yang saat ini setelah keluar dari kawasan sekolah. Aku sering penasaran apa yang membuatnya memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda.

Aku mengikutinya hingga Baekhyun memasuki minimarket dan tak lama ia keluar sambil berhenti sebentar didepan pintu lalu memandang sekitar. Aku spontan bersembunyi sebentar.

 _Mencurigakan. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan Baekki..?_

 _Entah perasaaanku saja atau kau memang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu Baekki? kenapa kau berjalan terburu-buru?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang mau dilakukannya digang gelap itu eoh?_

 _Apa dia tak sadar jika itu tempat berbahaya?_

Sekian lama aku menjadi stalker nya. Jujur ini yang pertama kalinya bagiku melihatnya seberani ini untuk berada ditempat yang seharusnya tak didatangi seorang yeoja. Justru biasanya yeoja2 itu akan berteriak takut akan gelap tapi kenapa _Baekhyun_?

Baekhyun memang berbeda jika diluar sekolah. Aku tahu itu. Tapi selama yang kuperhatikan, se-menyebalkan-nya seorang Byun itu melakukan tindakan kurang baik terhadap sekitarnya tapi justru yang seperti ini aku mulai tak bisa tinggal diam. Dia mulai keterlaluan.

Seorang _Byun_ itu tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya disalah satu balok kayu dan dengan penuh nikmatnya menikmati seputung rokok ditangannya. Keadaan remang2 seperti itu menjadi keuntungan baginya karna ia tak terlalu begitu terlihat juga warna hoodie hitamnya yang membuatnya tampak seorang berandalan penjaga gang kecil juga gelap didaerah itu.

Aku menggeram tak tertahankan melihat kelakuannya yang hampir terbilang 180° berbeda dari yang biasanya ia tunjukkan disekolah.

 _Cukup aku mengetahui kepribadianmu yang berbeda ini Baekki. Tapi aku tak sanggup jika melihatmu akan berakhir merusak dirimu sendiri seperti ini._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

Aku baru akan keluar dari persembunyianku sebelum suara dering ponsel berbunyi menghentikan gerakanku. Aku segera mengambil ponselku.

 _Nihil._

"APA." suara manis itu segera menyadarkanku dan langsung beralih memperhatikannya lagi dibalik tong besar ini.

Dari cara menjawabnya kuyakin jika Baekhyun tak mengharapkan telpon itu. Dengan angkuh nya ia menghisap rokok nya cepat seolah ia sangat depresi dan segera menyelesaikan pembicaraan tak penting diponselnya.

"Aku akan pulang."

...

"Aku sudah makan."

...

"Aku hampir sampai."

...

"Apa pedulimu."

...

"Sudahlah. Aku tak akan kabur. Berhenti menelponku"

Aku terus memperhatikannya yang terus bergumam hal yang tak jelas kudengar tapi aku sempat terkejut melihatnya membanting ponsel nya. Ia tampak menyedihkan sekarang. Aku ingin sekali berlari kearahnya dan merengkuhnya tak peduli bahwa _ia_ dan _aku_ tak pernah dekat.

Aku menyukainya. Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin memilikinya. Tapi aku bisa apa? Melihatnya terlihat rapuh bersandar didinding itu sambil berteriak hal tak jelas dan menangis pilu. Ia mengacak rambutnya tak karuan. Tangisannya membuat hatiku perih sambil melihatnya hancur seperti itu. Aku tak pernah melihatnya hingga semenderita ini. Serapuh ini. Selemah ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...hiks. hiks"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRggggggghhhhh... _when i die. God."_

 **DEG**

Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit mendengar penuturan itu.

 _Sebegitu ter-siksanya-kah kau Baekki... Aku ingin sekali melindungimu. Tapi kau tak pernah melihatku... Kumohon biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu._

 _Aku mencintaimu Baekki~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SHS tingkat akhir tengah menjalani masa ujian percobaan hari pertama. Sekolah itu tampak hening selama beberapa jam hingga terdengar bel berbunyi tanda selesai dan langsung terdengar suara derapan kaki keluar bersamaan dari segala penjuru kelas tempat ujian tsb.

Dan kantin adalah surga bagi para siswa jika setelah ujian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku, Kai, Sehun dan Kris selalu menghabiskan waktu bermain basket apapun yang terjadi. Entah baru saja gempa bumi sekalipun yang jelas setelahnya harus bermain basket walaupun hanya sebentar. Tak apalah daripada tak bermain hal menyenangkan itu setiap hari.

Kini kami menuju kantin yang terletak tak jauh dari lapangan basket. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok manis yang selalu menghantui pikiranku 2 tahun terakhir.

"Ah. Itu Soo baby-ku. Kajja kesana."

"Dasar. Kalo Kyungsoo aja langsung dapet." cibir Sehun

"Bilang aja iri. Aku tau sebenarnya kau juga senang karena Rusa-mu itu juga disana kan? Hm."

"Haish. Berhentilah meributkan hal yang tak penting. Pesankan aku makanan cepat. Aku lapar"

"Kris kau meyebalkan. Kenapa tidak Chanyeol saja. Aku m-mau.." seketika Kai meneguk ludahnya susah juga masih dengan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kris.

"B-BAIKLAH. BAIKK. AKU PESANKAN. _Dasar naga china menyebalkan_ "

Aku menatap Kai pergi dengan mulut yang tak berhenti berdumal hal aneh. Aku mengikuti Kris yang telah berada duduk dimeja tak jauh tempat yeojachingu Kai itu berada.

Aku juga beruntung karna Baekhyun salah teman dekat yeojachingu Kai itu. Dengan begini aku tak perlu mengintipnya jauh2. Aku tau Kris sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik ku. Terserah aku tak peduli. Yang kutahu bahwa Kris sudah tahu jika aku menyukai Baekhyun sejak tingkat satu.

"Bisakah kau tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar. Gigimu bisa rontok. Eyyw.. membuat napsu makanku hilang saja." Kris sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan mukaku.

"Pergilah temui dia. Ajak makan bersama. Bukan hanya memandanginya seperti itu. Idiot." Katanya lagi

"Percuma saja... Dia lebih asik bersama temannya"

"Usaha dulu bodoh. Makanya hubunganmu tak pernah ada perkembangan jika kau hanya diam dan menontonnya. Memang dia wayang berjalan apa?"

"Hahhh..." desahku frustasi dengan apa yang harus kuperbuat agar Baekhyun tertarik padaku atau paling tidak menatapku, menganggapku ada, mengingatku, dan tidak menganggapku seperti angin lalu saja seperti sebelum2nya.

" _DIA._ Siapa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa Chanyeol mukanya seperti itu?"

Kai datang tiba2 sambil membawa nampan berisi banyak makanan untuk mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu Kkamjjong. Duduk dan makan dengan manis." sahut Kris sambil men-deathglare-i Kai lagi.

"Arra.. Lalu bagaimana bisa ceritanya kita bisa dimeja ini. Aku kan sudah bilang ingin satu m-mej-ja d-dengann... AHH! LUPAKAN!"

Cuma mata tajam Kris saja yang ampuh buat Kai bungkam tak berkutik. Tentu saja karna Kyungsoo adalah sepupu Kris sendiri. Jadi melawan Kris sama saja menghapus ' _jatah wajib'_ dari Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Sial ! " umpat Kai

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam kelas ku sedang kosong jadi keuntungan ini kugunakan untuk menjadi stalker Baekhyun lagi. Dia terlihat manis duduk dibangku paling belakang. Kulihat dia seperti grusak grusuk seperti melakukan sesuatu dengan Luhan disampingnya. Kuyakin itu pasti kerjaan usil mereka lagi. Percayalah.

 **BRAKK**

Seketika kelas yang tadi hening terdengar gaduh dari arah belakang dan menatap pada bangku paling ujung. Tepat dimeja Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Luhan. Apa yang kau lakukan dibawah situ eoh?" interupsi Jung Saem

"Baekhyun menendang kursiku Saem-nim. Bokongku terluka. Eottokhae ?" adu Luhan

"Kalian berdua jika masih bermain-main pada jam kelasku. Maka kupastikan bokong kalian sendiri yang akan aku tendang sampai tengah lapangan. Mau ?" Geram Jung saem.

"A-ah. Ne. Jeongsohamnida Songsaengnim~"

"Perhatikan jika Saem sedang menjelaskan. Cepat kembali kedudukmu"

Luhan mengangguk dan langsung kembali pada kursinya. Sedangkan teman satu kelasnya menahan tawa akan kebodohannya.

"Pabbo." desis Baekhyun pada Luhan

Kulihat Baekhyun tak henti2nya diam. Selalu saja ada bahan jail yang dilakukannya. Entah mengirim surat2 aneh pada temannya. Melemparkan bulatan kertas kecil2 pada yang lain sengaja mengganggu. Berbisik-bisik dengan teman bangku didepannya.

Yang jelas selalu ada aja kerjaan yang tak hentinya membuat dia bisa diam sehari saja.

Kecuali.

Ketika ia sedang sakit atau marah maka ia akan lebih sering menjauh dari temannya dan ia akan berubah jadi dingin dengan sendirinya.

Aku memperhatikannya segalanya selama 2 tahun. Jadi sudah hal biasa jika aku mengetahui hampir sisi detail-nya. Ketika ia senang secara tulus atau palsu aku tahu. Ketika ia murung, sedih, sakit, marah hampir semua ekspresinya selalu berbeda-beda. Aku jadi bisa membedakannya. Walaupun aku tak pernah benar2 berada didekatnya atau didepan matanya. Percayalah jika sebenarnya aku selalu berada tepat dibelakangnya. Aku selalu ingin melindungi dari belakang walaupun ia tak akan pernah memandangku. Setidaknya aku senang melihatnya bahagia bersama teman2nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal seperti ini terulang lagi. Baekhyun berakhir ditempat seperti kemarin. Gang kecil juga gelap pinggiran kota. Ia menghisap putung rokoknya dengan badan bersandar pada dinding juga kepala mendongak keatas. Kepulan asap rokoknya mengudara. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Aku terheran apa yang ada dibenaknya saat ini. Ia menarik tas sekolahnya sambil menghimpit rokoknya dimulutnya.

Sebuah benda kecil tapi berkilau ketika terkena cahaya lampu sekilas. Aku menyipitkan mataku mencoba melihatnya lebih detail.

 **Cringg**

Benda itu terjatuh atau mungkin sengaja dilemparkannya tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Aku membelalakan mataku menyadari itu sebuah pisau kecil tapi cukup mematikan jika sampai Baekhyun menggunakannya dalam keadaan cukup terbilang tak stabil seperti keadaannya saat ini. Baekhyun memandangi benda itu cukup lama kemudian kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir manisnya.

Aku mengernyit tak suka melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Sungguh aku ingin sekali menyeretnya keluar dari sana dan membawanya ketempat yang jauh dari hal yang bisa merusak dirinya.

"Ada apa denganku ?"

"Haha... ini menyedihkan sekali. Sebegitu ber-harganya-kah aku ini ? Haha... Sepenting itukah AKU INI !"

"Haha... hiks. Aku benci sekali dengan kalian bodoh. Aku benci kalian mengertilah... hiks. Kumohon mengerti-LAHHH !"

"BERHENTI MENJAGAKU. BERHENTI MENGKHAWATIRKANKU. BERHENTI MENJADIKANKU SEOLAH BARANG YANG MUDAH PECAH. BERHENTILAHH... KUMOHON BERHENTILAHH... aku lelaahhhh _Tuhan "_

 _"_ Tak bisakah mereka membiarkanku pergi dengan tenang. Mereka tak pernah melepaskanku. Mereka selalu mengurungku. Aku bukan seorang budak... hiks.. AKU BUKAN BUDAK KALIAN !"

"Kumohon seseorang bawa aku pergi.. hiks.. Kumohon aku lelah dengan semua ini.. hiks.. Aku hanya ingin hidup bebas tanpa ada pengawasan.. hiks.. Aku ingin hidup sendiri.. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi.. hiks.. hiks.."

Aku diam mendengarkan semua curahan hatinya. Seorang Baekhyun yang kulihat sekarang sangatlah rapuh. Betapa memilukannya keadaannya sekarang terlebih ia yang sekarang duduk meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sambil bergumam _"sakit.. sakit.. sakitt..."_ Aku tak kuasa melihatnya menderita seperti ini. Tak terasa air mataku juga ikut menetes melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini. Aku menangis melihatnya yang rapuh seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba rintikan air dari atas mulai berjatuhan. Perlahan makin deras. Baekhyun seolah tak memperdulikan sama sekali justru suara tangisannya menyatu dengan suara guyuran hujan deras ini. Dia menjambak rambutnya penuh frustasi dan sesekali menjedukkan kepalanya kebelakang mengenai dinding.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRggggggghhhhh..."

teriakannya melengking hingga memekik telingaku. Napasku ikut memburu melihatnya tampak mengenaskan seperti ini.

 **SRETT**

Dengan bodohnya ia akan melakukan hal yang akan amat sangat menyakiti dirinya. Ia meraih pisau kecil dengan cepat dan menggoreskannya dilengannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Aku kalut melihatnya bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Persetan Baekhyun yang terus mengacuhkanku. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi melihatnya yang terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya yang terus menangis juga menatap tangannya yang mulai mengucurkan cairan merah pekat tepat dipergelangan tangannya. Aku menggendongnya segera dan berlari menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan mengatakan "Rumah sakit. Cepat !"

Aku memandang Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukkan. Tangannya kulilit dengan dasi sekolahku yang kini juga mulai berwarna merah terkena darahnya. Air matanya menyadarkanku satu hal _"hampa"_ itulah yang saat ini berada pada benakku.

Aku memeluknya. Membenamkan kepalanya didadaku. Membiarkannya menangis dipelukkanku.

"Bertahanlah Baekkie.. Kumohon jangan pergi. Aku masih ingin melihatmu."

"Nng."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu didepan ruang ICU dengan cemas. Pasalnya Baekhyun pingsan ketika perjalanan menuju RS tadi. Aku sangat cemas melihat wajah pucatnya. Sedari tadi aku menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Aku berdoa agar ia masih dapat terselamatkan. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

 _Aku berjanji._

 _Setelah ini aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukan tindakan bodoh itu lagi. Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu walau kau tetap tak akan menerima kehadiranku. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya terlalu menyayangimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu. Sungguh jangan pernah tinggalkan aku._

 _Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun._

 _Tuhan dengarkan doa ku kumohon. Selamatkan dia. Berilah ia kesempatan satu kali lagi. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya setelah itu. Bila perlu tukarkan nyawaku untuknya. Jangan biarkan ia menderita. Aku ingin ia bahagia bersama teman2nya. Kumohon jangan cabut nyawanya untuk saat ini. Ijinkan aku merasakan indahnya kebersamaan bersamanya walau sebentar saja._

 _Aku ingin tertawa bersamanya. Menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Membuatnya tersenyum karenaku. Segala hal yang ingin kulakukan berdua dengannya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tergeletak lemas diranjang pasien. Wajah pucat, tubuhnya terasa panas, napas terdengar tak begitu beraturan. Aku terus menggenggam tangan kurusnya. Aku memandangnya matanya terlihat tergerak-gerak seperti terusik sesuatu. Kumencoba untuk mengelus lembut pipinya lalu kesurai rambutnya mencoba memberi kenyamanan. Napasnya tiba2 memburu juga kerutan dikeningnya menandakan mungkin jika ia mimpi buruk.

"HAHH.. hahh.. "

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan otomatis genggaman tangannya lebih erat. Matanya mengedarkan keseliling dan berhenti tepat menatap kemanik mataku.

"Dimana.. ini ?" lirihnya hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Kau ada dirumah sakit. Istirahatlah lagi."

"Pergi." katanya

...

"Aku pergi." katanya lagi sambil berusaha duduk. "A-ah... " desisnya pelan.

"Tetaplah disini. Istirahatlah. Aku akan menjagamu Baekhyun."

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seolah aku lemah."

"Aku tak melakukannya. Karena kutahu kau memang tak lemah."

Seketika Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakkannya dan menatapku dalam. Jujur inilah pertama kalinya ia memandangku. Maksudku benar2 menatapku seolah aku ini ada. Aku senang ia akhirnya menatapku. Tidakkah aku terlihat berlebihan. Tapi aku sungguh berharap ia bisa memandang keberadaanku seperti ini. Bukan seperti sebelumnya yang hanya menatapku sekilas lalu berlalu begitu saja dan melupakanku seperti sebuah hembusan angin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?hm." tanyanya masih dengan menatapku.

"A-aku.. Entahlah.. melihatmu masih hidup. Aku lega."

"Tidak ada maksud lain ?"

 _Tentu saja aku ingin memilikimu Baekki._

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan ?" tanyaku balik.

...

...

"Aku harus pergi." katanya lagi berusaha untuk bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"Jangan keras kepala. Kau baru saja kehilangan banyak darah."

"Apa pedulimu. Biarkan aku pergi."

"Baiklah. Silakan pergi jika kau sanggup." kataku sambil meminggirkan tubuhku seolah mempersilahkan ia boleh pergi tanpa kucegah sedikitpun.

Kulihat ia mendengus kesal lalu tetap berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang. Ia berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang sambil meremas erat sprei putih itu dan sebelah tangannya memegang kepalanya seolah itu terasa pening cukup berat.

Bodoh jika aku tak tega melihatnya terus memaksakan dirinya seperti ini. Ingin sekali aku segera meraih bahunya dan menopang tubuhnya padaku. Tapi aku berusaha menahan tubuhku agar tak membantunya, aku menunggu seberapa kuatnya Baekhyun melawan rasa sakit ditubuhnya itu. Hingga sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya ketika akan beranjak baru beberapa langkah.

 **BRUKK**

Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri lagi. Tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya. Aku menggendongnya lagi dan meletakkan di ranjang seperti semula. Memandangi wajah pucat itu lagi membuatku tersenyum miris melihat wajah damainya saat ini.

"Pabbo." gumamku sambil mengusap pipinya.

Aku segera memanggil dokter lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SRETT**

Aku membuka korden apartemenku. Ini pagi hari pertama kalinya untukku merasa sangat hidup. Sekilas aku mengedarkan pandangan keluar jendela dan melihat pemandangan kota Seoul lewat sini. Aku menghirup udara segarnya dan tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Nngh.. "

Lengusan kecil itu menyadarkanku. Aku melihat sosok gadis yang bergelung di balik selimutku itu. Wajahnya terlihat lucu ketiba baru bangun. Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya yang justru mengeratkan selimutnya lagi dan mencoba kembali kealam mimpi. Sungguh ingin sekali aku mengecup bibirnya ketika mengerucut lucu sadar cahaya silau menerpa wajah manisnya.

Mengingat wajahnya yang semalam terlihat lusuh dan berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang sekarang.

Tentang semalam aku berbicara keras dengan dokter berusaha untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang. Walau tidak kerumah Baekhyun tapi setidaknya membiarkan yeoja manis itu menenangkan pikirannya diapartemenku. Dengan segala jenis obat yang kubawa pulang untuk kesembuhan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek~ irreona~ waktunya kau sarapan dan minum obat."

"Nng.."

"Baekki~ irreonayo~" kataku sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas dan mengerang ala orang baru bangun tidur.

"Nng.. Siapa kau ? hm.. dimana ini ?" Tanyanya saat menyadari ini bukanlah kamarnya.

"Kau benar2 melupakanku yaa.. " kataku sambil terkekeh pelan. "Ini apartemenku. Jangan khawatir aku tidak berbahaya. Sekarang waktunya sarapan dan minum obat Baek~ " sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur kemulutnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menjauhkan dari suapan yang kuberikan.

"Nng.. Aku tidak lapar. Kau makan saja sendiri." katanya sambil menyimpulkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tapi kau harus makan Baek~ demi kesembuhanmu. Jja.. buka mulutmu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak MA-aa... hhmpt."

"Begini kan lebih baik. Anak pintar."

Baekhyun merenggut kesal ketika aku langsung memasukkan sesendok bubur kemulutnya tiba2. Mulutnya sibuk menguyah makanan tapi bibirnya juga tak berhenti berdumal kesal.

Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya yang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan dengan pipi menggembung penuh bubur.

 _Kau manis sekali Baek~_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana ehm-m... ?"

"Chanyeol. Aku Park Chanyeol, Baek~ Kau sungguh tak mengingatku eoh ?" aku terkekeh lagi sambil membenahi jaketku ,"Aku pergi sebentar. Kulkasku sudah kering waktunya untuk isi ulang. Aku tak akan lama. Jadilah anak baik selama aku pergi Baek~"

Aku sudah akan meraih knop pintu tapi ia memanggilku.

"C-chanyeol bolehkah aku pinjam ponselmu ?"

Aku memandangnya sebentar.

"K-kalau tak boleh sudahlahh.. "

"Ini. Pakai sepuasmu. Tapi ingat jangan mencoba kabur jika keadaanmu masih tak memungkinkan. Arraseo ?" kataku sambil menyodorkan ponselku padanya.

"Hmm. Ne." jawabnya pelan sambil mengangguk lucu.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang mulai tak keras kepala lagi dan mulai menuruti perkataanku. Aku mengacak surai rambutnya sebelum pamit untuk segera pergi.

"Gomawo.." ucapnya ketika aku hampir menutup pintu apartemenku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

 _"Yeobsoyo ?"_ Suara dari seberang sana.

"Ini aku."

 _"Baekhyun ? Benar ini kau ? dimana kau sekarang ? kau membuat kita khawatir Baek~ Eomma tak bisa tidur karna memikirkanmu. Perasaan eomma tak enak sedari kemarin karenamu Baek~ Sekarang kau ada dimana Baek ? apa kau baik2 saja ? Pulanglah Baekkie sayang~ Jangan kabur seperti anak kecil seperti ini Baek~ Eomma mohon pulanglah.. "_

"Cihh... Aku tak sudi pulang. Aku nyaman disini. Dan jangan cemaskan aku lagi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

 _"Baek~ Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi... Eomma tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi sayang.. Kumohon pulanglah Baek."_

"Biarkan aku sendiri. Maka akan baik2 saja."

 _"Tidak Baek.. Kumohon jangan pergi dari rumah lagi.. Eomma tak bisa tenang jika kau tak berada dirumah ini sayang.. hiks.."_

...

 _"Baek.. ? ?"_

...

 _"Baekkie sayang.. ? Kau masih disana kan nak ?"_

...

"Mianhae Eomma. Aku harus pergi."

"Tidak. Tidak. Baek ? BAEKHYUN ? BAEK-... "

 **TUUTTTT... TTUUUTTTT**

 **Baekhyun POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini SHS tempat ku dan Baekhyun belajar terlihat sangat antusias menyambut kami yang baru saja datang bersama menggunakan mobilku. Bagaimana tidak ? Pasalnya Aku dan Baekhyun tak pernah saling bersama kecuali sahabat2ku yang memang yeojachingu nya teman dekat Baekhyun.

Semua siswa menatap kaarah kami penuh tanda tanya besar. Namun aku berusaha menetralkan ekspresiku seperti biasanya. Aku memandang Baekhyun sekilas ia tampak menutupi perban di pergelangan tangan kirinya juga berjalan sambil menunduk entah malu karena tengah diperhatikam hampir seluruh siswa atau memang gugup jika ada yang menyadari luka ditangannya.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan menggandeng tangan kanannya sudah dipastikan otomatis semua pandangan para siswa akan teralihkan pada pertautan genggaman tangan kami dan tak akan fokus melihat perban ditangan kiri Baekhyun yang mungkin memang membebani pikiran Baekhyun sejak turun dari mobil.

Aku mendekatkan kepalaku kearah wajahnya lalu memiringkan kepalaku dan berbisik tepat ditelingnya ." _Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tersenyumlah seperti biasanya."_ Setelahnya aku menegakkan tubuhku kembali dan berjalan lurus kedepan menuju kelas Baekhyun. Aku tersenyum melihat rona merah dipipinya yang sempat kulihat saat aku berada sangat dekat dengannya.

 _Baekki~ kau manis sekali. Andai kau juga merasakan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan._

 _Aku akan selalu menunggumu Baekki~_

 _Saranghaeyo_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai didepan kelas Baekhyun, aku baru melepas genggaman tanganku dengannya. Lalu aku melepas jam tangan rolex hitamku lalu meraih tangan kirinya yang diperban dan memakaikannya disana. Terlihat kebesaran memang ditangan kecilnya tapi paling tidak jam itu cukup lebar sehingga menutupi perbannya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan sesekali menatap polos ketika aku memasangkan jam itu ditangannya. Aku yang terlalu gemas tanpa sadar langsung mencubit pipinya. Baekhyun menggerutu kesal dan memukul dadaku pelan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang mulai bersikap lunak terhadapku.

Akhirnya aku mengacak pucuk rambutnya sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jadilah anak yang rajin Baekkie~ Aku pergi dulu~ Jangan merindukanku yaa~"

"Dasar Park menyebalkan." katanya sambil membenahi rambutnya jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu membuatku tak tahan ingin memgecupnya.

Oh ! Dan juga semburat merah dipipinya itu menambah kesan manis diwajahnya.

 _Ingatkan aku jika ini sekolahan. Andai ini masih di Apartemen atau masih didalam mobil kupastikan aku akan lepas kontrol dan akan meraup bibir cherry pink menggodanya._

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin mendadak terasa beda dari biasanya. Tepatnya dimeja yang berada dipinggir sebelah kanan menghadap langsung kearah taman belakang sekolah. Sekumpulan yeoja yang terbiasa akan berbuat gaduh hingga membuat seisi kantin tergelak tawa kini tampak terlihat canggung karena mereka duduk dikelilingi namjachingu masing2. Kecuali _aku.._ Lebih tepatnya _belum._

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi seakrab ini ? Setahuku kalian tak pernah terlihat bersama. Ya.. walaupun fakta si _Peri Gigi_ ini tak henti2nya mengejarmu Baek. Tapi _seriously_ Baek dalam hitungan detik kau langsung membuat Sekolah gempar akan _kedekatan_ kalian sejak pagi tadi." tanya Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Apa yang membuatmu langsung takluk sama makhluk ini dalam waktu sehari.. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu kemarin lusa sepertinya kau pulang sekolah sendirian. Tapi kenapa pagi ini tiba2 saja.. kau.. dan.. dia.. " tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dan Aku bergantian.

"Oke. Dengar. Aku dan Chanyeol tidak ada apa2. Seperti yang kalian lihat saat ini. Ayolah kalian membuat seisi kantin mendadak terasa horror kalian sadar. Aku pergi saja.. " kata Baekhyun seolah sengaja menghindari pertanyaan teman2nya yang menyinggung kedekatanku dengannya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun keluar kanti aku segera menginterupsinya.

"Tunggu Baek~ Aku ikut denganmu." kataku sambil akan beranjak tapi tanganku tertarik dan pantatku terduduk lagi dikursi kantin.

"Yak ! Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian hingga menjadi sedekat itu eoh ? Jawab aku Chanyeol.. "

Kulihat semua teman2ku memang penasaran sekali akan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun _sekarang._ Fakta juga kalau teman2nya juga mengetahui perasaanku terhadap Baekhyun sejak tingkat satu terlihat sekali memang dari segala cara yang kulakukan agar _dia_ memandangku terlebih mengingatku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sejenak lalu memandang tanganku yang masih dipegang erat seolah tak membiarkan aku pergi begitu saja sebelum memberi jawaban yang pasti.

 **Plak**

"Yak ! tidak harus memakai kekerasan juga. Kau ingin mati Hah ?" Sergah Kris yang melihat tangan pujaan hatinya Suho yang baru saja kutampik.

 _Salah sendiri menghalangi jalanku_

Aku tak menghiraukannya dan langsung lari begitu saja.

"Mianhae~ " kataku yang sudah berada dipintu masuk kantin dan memberi V-sign kearah teman2ku setelahnya aku langsung pergi mencari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tapp**

 **DEG**

Beberapa orang berjas hitam formal tengah menarik tangan Baekhyun secara paksa hingga ke gerbang. Aku melihat Baekhyun yang tak hentinya meronta untuk dilepaskan. Kulihat sekeliling kenapa baru sadar tak ada yang menolongnya karena memang tak ada satupun siswa atau guru yang lewat sekalipun. Satpam ? Kulihat sekilas pos satpam.

 _Kosong ? Sebenarnya dimana Gentong berjalan itu ? Bahkan keadaan darurat seperti ini bisa sampai kelalaian. Dasar !_

"LEPASS ! ARGHH... _sakittt.. "_

 **DEG**

 _Kata2 itu lagi. Saat itu juga_ dia _bilang ,_ "sakit.. sakit.. sakitt...". _Ini tak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Aku akan melindungimu Baekhyun. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap hidup. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu._

 **BUG. BRUKK**

"Lepaskan _dia._ Kau tidak lihat _dia_ sangat kesakitan HAH ?!"

 **BUG. BRUKK**

"Ayo lari. Tunggu. Apa kau masih sanggup ?" tanyaku memandang wajahnya seperti masih menahan rasa sakit itu lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera berjongkok membelakanginya dan menarik kedua tangannya agar melingkar dileherku.

"Cepat naik. Tidak ada waktu lagi Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan namun seketika mendengar suara geraman bodyguard suruhan keluarga Byun itu mulai sanggup berdiri, ia langsung menaiki punggungku dengan tubuh yang terasa bergetar hingga aku dapat merasakannya dengan jelas.

Aku terus berlari karena sedari tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan dibelakangku itu juga terlihat tak ingin melepaskanku sama sekali. Napasku bahkan sudah tersenggal-senggal. Sungguh ini rasanya sangat sesak tapi demi Baekhyun aku harus bisa bertahan.

Aku melihat ada sebuah perempatan didepan sebelah kiri. Aku berlari sekencangnya dan mulai tak terdengar suara derap kaki lagi dari belakang.

 **BRMM**

 **BRUKK**

"argh.. hah.. " tubuhku terhempas kebelakang yang otomatis melepaskan tautan Baekhyun dileherku putus dan ikut terguling kebelakang.

Kakiku rasanya seperti ada engsel yang tergeser sehingga sulit menahan sakit juga ngilu bersamaan ketika aku berusaha berdiri. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari Baekhyun namun rasanya dadaku rasanya ingin meledak melihat bodyguard itu menyeret tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa seperti tadi. Jangan lupakan tangan kirinya yang masih diperban itu terlihat ada bercak darah disana karena terlalu erat mencengkramnya. Aku tak kuasa melihat Baekhyun yang kesakitan.

Aku memaksakan kakiku untuk berdiri dan akan menghampiri Baekhyun.

 **BUG**

"Kau pikir kau ini pahlawan hm ?!" katanya sambil meludah disebelahku.

 **BUG**

"Dasar bocah tengik tak tau diri. Rasakan itu. Haha... "

 **BUG**

 **BRAK**

 **BRUK**

Tubuhku tersungkur sempurna ditanah. Darah mulai menghiasi disetiap sisi wajahku. Ingin sekali rasanya berteriak karena sakit dikaki sungguh membuat kepala ku ikut terasa pening. Aku berusaha tak ingin lebih mendramatisir lebih dari ini. Aku muak melihat mereka yang masih berusaha memaksa Baekhyun untuk masuk dimobil jip hitam itu. Aku berusaha berdiri dan menatap nyalang kearah seorang bodyguard yang sedari tadi ikut andil menghabisiku.

"Oho ! lihatlah bocah ini. " Katanya sambil merenggangkan otot2nya seolah siap tanding denganku. "Mari bertarung secara Pria _bocah tengik._ Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berani menjadi pahlawan jika kau hanya akan berakhir menjilat darahmu sendiri."

Aku berhasil berdiri sempurna walau harus dengan menahan sakit luar biasa dikaki kananku. Aku menatapnya tajam begitupun juga dengannya.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini _bocah._ Kuharap kau tidak akan merengek pada Eomma mu setelahnya."

Aku geram mendengar semua ocehannya. Emosiku mendukung untuk situasi ini lagipula tanganku sudah gatal sedari tadi.

 **BUG. BUG. BUG.**

 **SRET. BRAKK**

"YAK ! KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU BOCAH TENGIK !" katanya penuh marah karena aku berhasil menghabisinya dan mendorongnya hingga terbentur tong2 besar berkarat digang kecil tak jauh dari tempat jalan raya tempat kubertarung dengan mereka.

Aku tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya lalu sambil menirukan _meludah tepat didepan matanya._ Aku baru akan beranjak menghampirinya namun..

" **AAAAAARRGGHHHHHHHHH...** _ **Chanyeol..**_ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **FF baru untuk ChanBaek or BaekYeol shipper.**

 **Masih bimbang mau dikasih sad end or happy end ?**

 **Hanya 2 chapter dan masih dalam pembuatan next chapter nya tergantung review pengen dibuat sad end yang Mungkin bisa buat kalian nangis Atau pengen yang happy end Aja ...**

 **RnR please ^^**

 **Salam Choi Di Jee imnida**

 **Annyeong..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author :** Choi Di Jee

 **Title :** **Ms. Different**

 **Pairing** **:** ChanBaek. 2Min aka Minho-Taemin

 **Main cast :** Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast** **:** Minho. Taemin. Shinee's member. EXO's member. OT12

 **Genre :** **GS** for uke!(Gender Switch) **.** Romance. Action.

 **Rated :** **T**

 **Summary :** Dia yang selalu ceria disekolah. Dia yang selalu tersenyum. Dia yang cerdas. Tapi DIA juga seolah orang lain. Dia selalu pulang sendirian. Dia yang pendiam. Dia yang dingin. Dia yang tak pernah tersenyum. Dia tampak asing.

 **WARNING: This is GS area!**

 **A.N :/ allways Park Chanyeol POV /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Previous chapter..._

 _ **BUG. BUG. BUG.**_

 _ **SRET. BRAKK**_

 _"YAK ! KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU BOCAH TENGIK !" katanya penuh marah karena aku berhasil menghabisinya dan mendorongnya hingga terbentur tong2 besar berkarat digang kecil tak jauh dari tempat jalan raya tempat kubertarung dengan mereka._

 _Aku tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya lalu sambil menirukan meludah tepat didepan matanya. Aku baru akan beranjak menghampirinya namun.._

 _"_ _ **AAAAAARRGGHHHHHHHHH... Chanyeol..**_ _"_

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAARRGGHHHHHHHHH... _Chanyeol_.. " teriak Baekhyun ketika pintu mobil jip itu akan ditutup secara paksa.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menghampirinya.

Terlambat.

Bodyguard itu segera menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun kekursi sampingnya lagi dan bodyguard itu langsung duduk ditempat Baekhyun tadi dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

 **BRAKK**

"Aarrrggghhh ! Biarkan aku pergiii ! AAAaaaa... lepaskan tanganku ! ARGHH... "

Kulihat mereka mencengkram tangan Baekhyun lebih erat agar ia tidak terus berontak. Namun aksi Baekhyun itu justru menyakiti dirinya sendiri yaitu menekan lukanya sendiri bahkan perban itu hampir berwarna merah pekat menyeluruh.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca menahan rasa sakit itu. Aku melihatnya sungguh miris seketika tatapan mata kami bertemu sama lain.

 _Kumohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Aku akan melindungimu. Jangan menangis Baekhyun. Air matamu juga kesedihanku. Bertahanlah_

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar dan cairan bening dipelupuk matanya pun mengalir membasahi pipinya. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya menangis. Sungguh ingin rasanya aku segera menariknya kedalam pelukanku dan membisikkan kata2 untuk menenangkan hatinya. Perlahan bibir pucatnya bergerak seolah mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Tolong aku._ _ **Park Chanyeol"**_

 **DEG**

Untuk pertama kalinya juga ini seorang Baekhyun memanggil namaku secara lengkap walaupun tanpa suara. Sungguh darahku rasanya berdesir hebat setelah menyadari arti gerakan bibirnya itu. Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

"SIAL ! Apa yang kau lihat HAH ?!" kata bodyguard yang duduk disamping Baekhyun lalu menyadari jika jendela mobil terbuka lebar2 dalam hitungan detik jendela itu tertutup bahkan dikunci dari dalam.

Gertakan bodyguard itu menyadarkanku dan segera berlari terseok-seok menuju mobil jip itu.

"BODOH ! Segera jalankan mobilnya cepat ! Ppali. Bocah itu semakin mendekat _bodoh_!"

Aku terus berjalan menghampiri mobil itu yang tak kunjung nyala.

"Sial ! mobil rongsok ini susah dinyalakan. _Damn it_! Menyala-lah mobil murAHAN !"

 **BRRM**

 **BRRMM**

"Akhirnya."

 **BRAKK**

Aku memukul kaca mobil itu dengan sebilah kayu dengan ukuran sedang.

 **PRANGG**

Aku berhasil menghancurkan kaca hitam tebal itu. Dengan emosi yang masih menggebu aku menonjok tepat pada hidung bodyguard yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun itu. Seketika ia berteriak kencang karena kesakitan jangan lupakan darah kental langsung mengalir dikedua lubangnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu segera kuselipkan tanganku untuk membuka kunci pintu mobil jip itu.

 **CTEKK**

" _AAahh.._ " desisan itu keluar dari mulutku sekilas namun aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Baekhyun cepat keluar." kataku sambil membuka pintunya dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menggapai tangannya.

 **BUG**

"ARGHH.. _appo.._ " desisku lagi yang kini tersungkur entah yang keberapa kali lagi. Sekilas aku mendengar Baekhyun memekik kaget melihatku dipukul memakai kayu yang kugunakan untuk menghancurkan kaca mobil tadi.

"Brengsek ! Bocah sialan ! Kau hanya menghambat pekerjaanku _bodoh._ Sekarang rasakan INI." Katanya sambil mengangkat kayu itu tinggi2 sebelum suara debuman keras itu berbunyi dan membuatnya memuntahkan darah dari dalam perutnya. Aku baru saja menonjok keras bagian perutnya sebelum ia berencana memukulku dan hingga dalam hitungan detik cairan kental itu keluar seketika dari mulutnya.

Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan aku menghajarnya habis2an hingga menghasilkan hasil karya yang hasilnya hampir mirip dengan wajahku.

Setelahnya aku tersenyum meremehkan melihatnya tak berdaya terbaring diatas tanah sambil memegang perutnya sambil terus mendesis kesakitan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menatap Baekhyun yang masih termangu menikmati tontonannya. Aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya melihat ia baik2 saja namun seketika aku harus menelan kata _lega_ yang baru saja ingin aku katakan.

Seorang bodyguard juga yang tersisa satu2nya itu berjalan pelan dari arah belakang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum meremehkan yang memang jelas ditujukan padaku. Hidungnya masih mengalirkan darah yang sempat kutonjok tadi.

Mataku menyipit untuk melihat suatu benda yang masih terlihat blur dipenglihatanku.

 **Cring**

 _Ahh.. benda itu lagi. Benda kecil mengerikan itu harus dimusnahkan secepatnya. SIAL !_

Aku melangkah pelan menghampiri Baekhyun. Mataku memandangnya yang menatapku sayu penuh kekhawatiran. Terlihat jelas dari kerut wajahnya.

"Baek.. " Panggilku pelan juga berhenti tepat setelahnya.

Baekhyun memandangku bingung. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Chanyeol.. Maafkan aku. Kau jadi ikut-... " kata Baekhyun sambil melangkah lagi.

"Berhenti Baek." kataku dingin masih memandang tajam kearah belakang Baekhyun yang masih menampilkan senyum menjijikan itu.

"Tapi Chan-.. " katanya lagi sambil melangkah ingin mendekatiku lagi.

"Kubilang ber-hen-ti Baek-hyun." kataku penuh penekanan.

Kulihat bodyguard itu mulai memposisikan pisau kecil berkilau tajam itu tepat didepan nadi Baekhyun walaupun belum menempel dileher Baekhyun. Tapi bisa dipastikan bergerak sedikitpun bisa merobek kulit mulusnya.

"Dengarkan aku Baekhyun. Jangan bergerak sedikitpun terutama untuk menolehkan kepalamu. Arraseo "

"Nng.. " jawabnya sambil mengangguk pelan dan saat itu juga kulihat Baekhyun melihat kearahku tampak terkejut.

Pisau kecil itu berhasil menempel tepat dilehernya dan pas didepan denyut nadinya. Sungguh tatapannya menggambarkan ekspresi sulit untuk kujelaskan seolah semua telah di-mix jadi satu.

Baekhyun tampak pasrah walaupun keringat dingin mengalir pelan melewati pelipisnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini yang jelas aku tak akan membiarkannya mati secepatnya.

"Baek.. Dengarkan aku." Baekhyun memandangku dengan tatapan sayunya. Aku menghela napasku pelan. "Berjanjilah kau harus tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi. Kau hanya boleh mati ditanganku. Kau mendengarkanku kan Baek.. "

Entah apa yang ada dibenak Baekhyun saat ini. Kulihat ia hanya tersenyum tipis keaarahku sebelum menutup kedua matanya. Seolah siap untuk mati kapan saja. Pikiranku seketika berkecamuk memikirkan hal bodoh apalagi yang ada diotak Baekhyun saat ini. Aku sungguh cemas.

 _Astaga Baek~ apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mendengarkanku. Jangan berpikir ini adalah kesempatan untukmu agar cepat mati. Kau baru saja mendapat satu kesempatan hidup lagi setelah terlepas dari acara bunuh dirimu dulu. Dan sekarang jangan harap kau bisa mati ditangan orang lain. Tidak Baekhyun. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku akan gila tanpamu Baek.. mengertilah.. Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun. Jangan tinggalkan aku._

"YAK ! Bocah tengik mau sampai kapan kau berdoa eoh ?! Kau takut nyawamu akan mati sia2 karna hanya untuk menyelamatkan gadis ini hm ?" Kata bodyguard itu menyadarkanku sambil menyeringai dan semakin menekan arah pisaunya pada leher Baekhyun.

"Menyerahlah dasar _bocah_! Kau tau kelakuanmu ini hanya menguras tenagaku terbuang sia2. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan sampai disini. Kembalilah belajar yang rajin. Dan kupastikan gadis ini akan selamat. Otte ?" Lanjutnya

"Jika itu maumu... Baiklah." Kataku dan reaksi Baekhyun langsung menegang terlihat dari tangannya yang mengepal erat. "Lagipula tak ada artinya aku menolongnya. Ambil saja _dia._ Aku pergi."

Aku langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan terseok-seok menjauhi mereka. Aku mendesis merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada lenganku yang sempat terasa perih akibat membuka kunci jendela mobil tadi.

 _Pantas saja ini sakit sekali._

Aku menarik pecahan kaca yang menancap dilengan dalamku."Aahh.. " setelahnya aku tersenyum mendapati kaca itu berhasil kukeluarkan walau rasanya nyeri bukan main.

 **SRAK**

 **SREK**

 _Kurasa mereka akan segera pergi._

 **BUG**

 **BRAK**

Aku mengintip sekilas dari ekor mataku jika bodyguard itu menyeret dan memaksa Baekhyun agar masuk mobil jip itu. Baekhyun tak hentinya meronta. Sekilas aku menyeringai melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BRAKK**

Suara dentuman keras itu terdengar dari bagian belakang mobil jip itu. Bodyguard itu memandang sekilas dari spion tidak ada siapapun namun ia berpikir mungkin itu salah satu temannya dan ketika ia melihat dari jendela mobil benar ia melihat beberapa teman bodyguard lainnya mulai sadar. Segera ia turun dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka sebelumnya ia memberi peringatan pada Baekhyun yang duduk dijok belakang dan tak hentinya menangis.

"Jangan kemana-mana. Berani kabur nyawamu jadi imbalannya _Nona manis"_

Ketika bodyguard itu berjalan melewati bagian belakang mobil dan..

 **BUG**

 **BUG**

 **BRUK**

"Mianhae Ahjushi. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal aku harus mengambilnya dulu sebelum pergi."

"ARGHH.. apa yang baru saja kau lakukan _bocah_! Berani sekali KAU. " geramnya sambil memegangi perutnya juga rahangnya.

Aku segera berjalan membuka mobil jip itu dan melihat Baekhyun yang terkejut menatapku. Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Aku segera menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya tetap berlindung dibelakangku.

Aku segera menarik tangan Baekhyun berlari dan melewati bodyguard yang masih tergeletak dibelakang mobil itu. Namun aku terasa tertarik kebelakang karena Baekhyun ditarik paksa dengan seorang bodyguard lain yang sudar sadar dari belakanh. Aku baru akan menarik Baekhyun kesisiku kembali. Tapi..

 **BUG**

Aku dipukul bagian rahangku dengan keras hingga aku tersungkur ketanah lagi. Baru aku akan berdiri bodyguard itu menghimpit tubuhku dan menghajar wajahku habis2an.

"ANDWE ! Chanyeol.. bertahanlah.. Chanyeol.. hmpt.. hm.." teriak Baekhyun disana namun segera dibekap bodyguard yang mendekapnya dari belakang.

Emosiku yang tersulut melihat keadaan Baekhyun tak hentinya disiksa membuatku naik darah. Aku menatap tajam pria tua didepanku ini. Tanpa basa basi lagi aku meraih keras bajunya dan menariknya berdiri dari tubuhku. Lalu aku menonjok pipi tebalnya hingga beberapa darah muncrat disela-sela giginya. Ia menggeram sambil mengusap darah dari sudut bibirnya. Aku tersenyum menyeringai melihatnya. Setelahnya aku dengannya saling berpandangan sengit hingga suara geraman bodyguard lain berlari kearahku dari belakang. Aku tersenyum tipis sedangkan pria yang didepanku justru menyeringai lebar melihat pertolongan datang.

Aku memutar tubuhku cepat dan kakiku melayang dengan cepat menebas tengkuk kepala pria dibelakangku itu. Seketika tubuhnya ambruk dan pada saat itu juga aku melihat dari ekor mataku jika pria yang bertatapan denganku tadi tengah mencoba memukulku dengan tongkat besi namun terlambat karna aku segera memutar balik tubuhku dan melompat dan memukul kepalanya dengan sikut lenganku juga bersamaan dengan menyodok perutnya dengan kakiku. Darah itu kembali muncrat dari mulutnya yang memang telah bersimbah darah disekitar bibirnya. Tubuhnya ambruk tepat didepan sepatuku dengan sedikit kejang2.

"Hmpt.. hmpt.. hm.. "

Aku segera memandang Baekhyun yang berusaha diseret lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melihat pecahan kaca yang tercecer didekat mobil itu segera mengambilnya dan berlari kearah Baekhyun. Aku menarik paksa tangan bodyguard itu dan langsung terlepas dari mulut Baekhyun dan saat itu pula Baekhyun menggigit lengannya dan terlepas dari kungkungan pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini Baek."

"Ne. Kajja.. "

Tanganku menggengam tangan Baekhyun erat sambil berlari walaupun terlihat pincang. Baru seperempat jalan aku berlari bersamanya lagi2 ada yang menarik belakang. Kali ini bukan Baekhyun yang ditarik tapi aku.

Aku melihat sekilas yang menariku itu ternyata tak lain pria2 itu lagi. Aku yang terlalu lelah dan yang terus menahan rasa sakitku akhirnya tak bisa menahan emosiku yang meledak-ledak. Aku tak ingin bertele-tele. Aku hanya memiliki satu senjata terpaksa itu aku keluarkan sekarang.

Aku mengambil pecahan kaca tadi disaku celanaku. Aku menarik tangan pria itu dipundakku dan aku langsung meremasnya seiring darah menetes diantara pertautan genggaman kami.

"Arghh... Lepaskan _bocah tengik._ Kau benar2 akan mati ditanganku _bocah_!" Aku semakin menyeringai keaarahnya dan semakin mencengkram tangannya walaupun itu artinya aku juga menyakiti telapak tanganku sendiri. Aku menyeringai puas melihatnya kesakitan hingga bersujud didepanku dengan tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Chanyeol. Lepaskan tangannya. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Lepaskan Chanyeol. " Kata Baekhyun membuatku seketika terhipnotis dan langsung melepaskan tanganku. Pecahan kaca itu terjatuh seketika dan memperlihatkan warna pekat merah kental.

Aku mendesis pelan sambil menunduk menatap tanganku terlihat bercak goresan kaca itu membekas dalam. Baekhyun yang melihatku khawatir segera menghampiriku dan meraih tanganku dan menangis kencang mendapati tanganku yang bersimbah darah.

Aku tersenyum melihat hal manis itu. Tanpa sadar aku mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Gwenchana. Aku bisa menahannya. Apa kau baik saja ? Ada yang terluka ?" tanyaku ganti memegang kedua bahu kecilnya dan memutar tubuhnya melihat keadaan gadis pujaanku ini.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku. _Pabbo.._ Tubuhmu bahkan lebih terlihat tidak baik2 saja. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Kajja biar kubantu memapahmu Chanyeol"

"Ne.. "kataku tersenyum senang lalu merangkul bahunya dan Baekhyun yang menyelipkan tangannya dipinggangku. Aku tersenyum berjalan bersamanya beberapa langkah.

 **BUG**

Seseorang memukul pungguku dengan tongkat besi dan aku tersungkur kedepan. _AAahh.._

 _Haishh... kenapa orang2 itu bernafsu sekali membunuhku eoh ?! Eomma.. apa salah anak tampanmu ini ?!_

Aku melihat beberapa bodyguard itu banyak yang telah sadar dan berusaha berlari kearahku. Karena aku tak ingin Baekhyun akan terlibat lagi dan diseret lagi. Maka aku terpaksa menyuruhnya pergi sendirian.

"Baekhyun cepat pergi. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Ppali !"

"Tidak mau. Aku akan membantumu Chan-.. "

"Tak ada waktu lagi Baek.. Pergi saja cepat.. "

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Chanyeol. Aku-... "

Beberapa pria berbadan besar itu mulai mendekat dan Baekhyun keras kepala tak membiarkan aku babak belur lebih dari ini.

"SEKARANG BAEK.. Tak ada waktu lagi cepat pergi dari sini."

Baekhyun menatapku sekilas tersirat jelas jika ia amat sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Sungguh aku tak kuat melihatnya terus dikoyak dengan pria2 besar itu. Perlahan aku memberi isyarat padanya bahwa ," _aku akan baik2 saja"_ tanpa bersuara. Kulihat ia tersenyum tipis mencoba percaya apa yang kukatakan dan perlahan ia berjalan mundur lalu melambai kecil dan aku tersenyum melihatnya kemudian dia langsung berlari sesuai perintahku.

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Aku hanya menuruti apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa terlebih untuk membantu Chanyeol yang tak hentinya bertarung melawan Ahjushi2 disana.

Aku tak habis pikir jika keluargaku benar2 akan mengirim orang untuk membawaku pulang secara paksa. Bahkan mereka tak sadar akan tindakan mereka ini justru malah menyakiti fisik maupun psikisku dan yang terburuk adalah membuatku semakin membenci mereka dan tak akan pernah sudi untuk menginjakkan kakiku dirumah neraka itu lagi.

 _Aku berJANJI tak akan pernah untuk kemba-..._

 **BBBRRRRAAAAAAAKKK**

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku hingga tubuhku seperti ditubruk dengan benda yang sangat keras dan kuat. Akibatnya tubuhku terpental jauh ke pinggir jalan raya dan tanpa sengaja kepalaku terantuk trotoar pejalan kaki. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir disisi bagian belakang kepalaku seiring dengan rasa pening memberat dikepalaku. Aku mengerang pelan dan perlahan semua pandanganku mengabur dan berakhir tak menemukan setitik cahaya.

 _Mungkinkah aku telah..._

 **Baek POV End**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku berlari tertatih menghindari kejaran para bodyguard itu. Setidaknya aku telah menghalaunya tadi terbukti beberapa bodyguard lainnya benar2 tergeletak ditempat tadi dan hanya menyisakan 2 orang lagi yang masih berusaha mengejarku.

Terlihat didepan sana ada sebuah jalan raya. Aku tersenyum kemungkinan ada seseorang yang mau menolongku agar terlepas dari pria2 berotot besar dibelakangku itu.

 **DEG**

 _Tunggu. Bukankah itu.. itu... seperti Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa dia baru sampai disitu. Astaga Baek.. apa yang menggganggu pikiranmu eoh ?! Setahuku kau pelari yang hebat tapi kenapa bisa kau baru sam-..._

 **BBBRRRRAAAAAAAKKK**

 **DEG**

Tubuhku menegang seketika melihat tubuh Baekhyun terpental sangat jauh. Tak hanya aku yang terkejut namun kedua bodyguard yang kini telah berdiri tepat dibelakangku pun juga menganga melihat kejadian tiba-tiba itu.

Sebuah mobil berukuran sedang melaju sangat kencang dari arah timur bertepatan dengan Baekhyun yang berlari akan menyebrang ke utara. Kecelakan hebat tak terhindarkan semuanya dalam keaadan terburu-buru. Parahnya Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Aku kalut ." _sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan ?"_

Aku berlari mendekat pada tubuh Baekhyun yang terlentang dekat trotoar. Aku mengangkat kepalanya dan bertumpu dipahaku. Saat kusadari ada sesuatu yang basah dan bau anyir dibagian belakang Baekhyun aku melihat tanganku sendiri dan begitu terkejut menyadari jika itu darah.

"Baek.. Baekhyun.. sadarlah Baek.. kumohon buka matamu Baek.. Jangan tinggalkan aku. BAEKHYUN BANGUNN !"

.

.

.

.

.

 **CKLEK**

"Dokter.. Bagaimana keadaannya ? Apa _dia_ baik2 saja ?"

"Tenanglah nak _dia_ masih bisa diselamatkan. Tapi cukup kehilangan banyak darah. "

Tiba-tiba ada seorang Ahjuma juga Ahjusi yang datang menginterupsi percakapanku dengan Dokter yang menangani Baekhyun.

"Dokter.. Apa anakku selamat ? Bagaimana dengan lukanya ?"

"Apa anda Eomma dari pasien yang bernama Baekhyun ?"

"Ah ne. Saya Eomma dan ini Appa nya , Dokter. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Baekhyun anakku ?"

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini diruangan saya. Selagi pasien Baekhyun dipindahkan dikamar pasien. Dan kau.." kata Dokter itu menunjukku. "Jaga yeojachingu-mudan biarkan ia istirahat, kau juga. Luka2mu juga butuh pemulihan. Jika dia telah sadar segera panggil Aku atau perawat yang ada. Arraseo " lanjutnya sambil memegang sebelah bahuku dan aku mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah Dokter itu pergi diikuti kedua orangtua Baekhyun yang memang baru pertama kalinya ini aku melihatnya. Aku baru akan beranjak menuju kamar Baekhyun tapi ada yang mencekal lenganku. Aku mendesis pelan mengingat itu bekas tertancap pecahan kaca. Aku memandang bingung pria didepanku ini.

"Siapa kau ? Apa hubunganmu dengan anakku ?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku hanya.. _teman_ Baekhyun." kulihat Tuan Byun itu sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar namaku.

"K-kau.. S-siapa nama ayahmu ?"

"Park Yoochun." Tuan Byun tampak lebih melotot dari yang sebelumnya.

"K-kau anak Park Yoochun ? Ehmm.. Lalu apa kau yakin kalian maksudku dengan Baekhyun _hanya teman_ tidak lebih ?" Aku memandangnya bingung. _Apa maksudnya ?_

"Ah ne Ahjushi. Hanya teman."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih telah melindungi anakku. Ayahmu pasti bangga memiliki anak sepertimu." Aku tersanjung mendengarnya walaupun aku tak tahu darimana Tuan Byun ini mengenal Appa-ku. _Mungkin relasi bisnis Appa. Tentu saja... mana aku tahu._

"Sebaiknya kau temani Baekhyun dulu. Aku akan keruangan Dokter tadi. Jaga Baekhyun-ku selama _ia_ tak berada disampingku Chanyeol-ah. Apa kau keberatan ?"

"Aniya Ahjushi. Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan siaga menjaganya."

Sekilas kami saling melempar senyum setelahnya ia menepuk bahuku sebentar sebelum benar2 pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang halus sarat penuh sayang. Aku mengecup tangannya lembut lalu beralih menatapnya yang hingga kini belum membuka matanya. Baekhyun tampak damai dalam tidurnya walau dengan wajah yang pucat namun tak mengurangi sisi manis wajahnya.

Perlahan aku mengecup penuh hangat dikeningnya lama. Lalu mengecup tangannya lagi.

 _Baekhyun aku beruntung bisa mendapat perhatianmu beberapa hari terakhir ini. Kau memandangku. Kau melihatku. Berbicara padaku. Memanggil namaku. Mengingatku. Dan yang paling penting kau mulai menerima kehadiranku secara utuh Baek.. dan tak lagi menghiraukanku._

 _Terima kasih Baekhyun. Kau membuatku tampak lebih hidup akan keberadaanmu disampingku._

Aku memegang tangan Baekhyun lebih erat lagi sambil sesekali mengusapnya.

 **CUP**

Aku mengecup pipinya sekilas. " _Aku mencintaimu Baekkie~_ "

Setelahnya aku ikut menidurkan kepalaku disisi ranjangnya. Bagaimana pun juga aku masih merasakan nyeri disekitar tubuhku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A few years later ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author pov**

Seorang Direktur muda yang tampan tengah sibuk dengan segala macam berkas didepannya. Bahkan sekretaris cantiknya pula keluar masuk ruangannya demi mengantarkan berkas penting lainnya secara bergantian.

Suasana mencekam juga dingin diruangan itu mendadak tambah mengerikan ketika seorang yang berjas formal sama sepertinya masuk dengan wajah _pokerface_ -nya. Tanpa ada salam penghormatan pria itu langsung duduk disofa ruangan itu. Melemparkan beberapa hasil foto jepretan hasil kerja-nya dimeja.

"Kau semakin sopan padaku, Tao." kata sang Direktur sambil berjalan pada sofa didepan pria yang panggil Tao tadi.

"Tentu saja. Aku menghargaimu dengan memandangmu sekilas tadi."

"ck.. Kau yang terbaik, bung. " Kata sang Direktur sambil melihat beberapa foto didepannya. Dia mengernyit mendapati hal yang tak ia sukai terulang lagi.

"Dimana kau dapatkan ini Tao ?" masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Didekat jalur perlintasan kereta. Mereka bertarung tanpa ampun. Daerah itu kebetulan sepi menguntungkan mereka menghabisi satu sama lain. Beruntung aku tak mendapati mereka membawa benda tajam tapi pergulatan anak2 remaja itu sungguh menghasilkan darah bercerceran ditanah. Tak ada pilihan lain aku segera ikut turun tangan memisahkan mereka bahkan anak buahku tak cukup kuat menghalau mereka yang masih berusaha saling menendang atau memukul." Jelas Tao.

Direktur muda itu tampak berpikir keras akan penjelsan Tao. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat sambil memijat pelipisnya. Tao yang melihatnya justru menyunggingkan senyum aneh.

"Anakmu memang JUARA-nya Chanyeol." Sang Direktur muda itu malah berdecak kesal lagi.

"Akan kugantung _anak itu_ setelah sampai rumah." Geram Chanyeol

"Haha.. kuyakin Minho tak akan pulang. Dia pasti akan beralasan lagi seperti sebelumnya."

 **CKLEK**

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan dress panjang semata kaki berwarna putih gading berjalan dengan anggunnya membawa sekotak bekal berukuran sedang.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ? Ada apa dengan Minho sampai ia tak pulang lagi ?" katanya sambil memandang dua pria tampan didepannya. Karena tak mendapat respon yeoja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Direktur muda itu tak lain Chanyeol.

"Apa Minho baru saja menghubungimu _yeobo.._ ?" Tanyanya sambil duduk disebelah suaminya.

"Aniya. Aku berencana memberikannya hadiah tapi sepertinya anak kita itu lebih asik bersama teman2nya hingga lupa waktu Baekkie~" kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya.

"Begitu rupanya. Nanti aku akan membujuknya agar pulang malam ini _yeobo~"_

"Tidak perlu Baekkie~ Biar aku yang menjemputnya bila perlu akan kuseret _anak itu_ bila tak mau pulang bersamaku. Kau tenang saja ne.. "

"Tapi Channie~ jangan terlalu memaksanya. Minho akan semakin berontak jika kau paksa seperti sebelumnya ne.." kata Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Chanyeol yang begitu gemas melihat istri manis-nya ber-aegyo segera mengecup pipi kirinya kilat dan menimbulkan rona merah setelahnya.

"Ne Baekkie-ku yang manis.. Lagi pula ini sudah saatnya aku berbicara dengan jagoan kecilku secara ' _Pria'._ Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku Baekkie- _sayang.._ "

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti. Chanyeol yang merasa sangat bahagia bisa mendapatkan istri se-cantik dan se-pengertian Baekhyun sungguh tak bisa menahan diri untuk segera memeluk sayang istrinya dengan senyuman yang terpancar jelas diwajahnya. Seolah lupa akan penat yang sempat melanda pikirannya hingga terbebani dan disebabkan karna ulah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anaknya sendiri. **Park Minho.**

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara gaduh hingga keluar apartemen disalah satu penghuni dari lantai 12 pada jam yang sudah menunjukkan malam. Sekelompok remaja namja berandalan /mungkin/ asik bermain video game juga ada yang sibuk bermain ps dengan volume yang sengaja mereka setel keras2 tanpa mengingat ruangan yang mereka tempati tidak secanggih memiliki kedap suara(?).

"Wah.. wahh.. joha.. ppali ppalli ! tendang yang keras. Sedikit lagi... "

"Minho.. "

"Yak! Sedikit lagi.. bang! bang!.. Yak Myungsoo jangan curang kau. "

"Minhoo... " geram suara temannya dari belakang.

"A-ANDWEE ! Myungsoo kau tak bisa melakukan itu padaku.. kau berani mengalahkanku eoh ?!" teriak Minho yang masih asik dalam _Mode : on. Playing games._

"Ahaha.. akui saja kegagalan mu Minho. Kau tak lupa dengan taruhanmu kan ? Kau harus berani menyatakan perasaanmu pada Taemin besok. Otteyo?"

"Tapi kan kau-.. " Minho masih tak terima akan kekalahannya mungkin juga _dia_ gugup untuk menyatakan perasaannya besok pada Taemin sebagai bahan taruhannya. _Yang kalah harus berani menyatakan perasaannya besok ditengah lapangan basket._

"MINHOOOOOOOOO ! " teriak Onew yang sedari tadi geram panggilannya tak kunjung mendapat respon dari si Empu-nya nama. Seketika Minho mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang jengah diganggu terus apalagi saat asik bermain games.

"Waeee~~~ hyung~~ Aku kalah taruhan dan besok harus menyatakan cintaku pada Taemin. Lalu KAU juga kenapa terus memanggilku !" Seorang Minho merajuk dihadapan semua teman2nya terlebih _ia_ hanya bersikap seperti ini jika sedang bersama Eomma-nya _bukan_ Teman-nya. Minho merutuki kata2nya setelah ditertawai dengan yang lainnya. _Bodoh sekaliiii..._

"Aishh.. berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil. Menjijikan _bodoh._ Cepat keluar Appa-mu sudah menunggu dari tadi." katanya Onew sambil memandang Onew sekilas sebelum melanjutkan bermain psp-nya yang sempat tertunda.

"A-appa KU ? _jangan bercanda._ " Desis nya tak percaya masih dengan duduk bersila didepan TV. Onew yang melihatnya berdecak sebal lagi.

"YAKK ! PPALLI PPALLIIII ! segera keluar sebelum kita semua mati _bodoh._ " perintah Onew sambil menendang _butt_ Minho yang duduk tak jauh dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"AAAAAaaa... hyung~ jebbal bantu aku~~~ Aku bisa habis ditangan Appa~~~ eotthokae ?" kata Minho sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan Onew.

"Sama saja denganku Minho. Appa-mu itu juga mengancamku jika aku tidak segera menendangmu keluar apartemenku sekarang. Cepat kemasi barangmu dan pergi."

"Tapi hyung~~~~"

 **BRUK**

Sebuah tas melayang menimpa tubuh Minho dan menatap malang tasnya. Segera Onew yang tak tahan akan sikap dramatisir Minho segera mendorongnya keluar pintu apartemen secara paksa dan segera menutup pintunya yang sempat mendapat dorongan balik dari luar karna Minho berusaha untuk menerobos masuk.

 **BRAK CKLEK**

'DUK' Minho menjedukkan kepalanya pada pintu didepannya pasrah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meringis pelan. Menunggu apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelah ini dari Appa tersayangnya.

"Selesai main dramanya hm ?" kata Chanyeol menatap jam tangannya lalu mengalihkan memandang anaknya yang tampak masih memakai seragam SHS lusuh dan tampak compang camping aneh. Benar2 tak mencerminkan seorang pelajar.

"Hehe.. A-Appa~ sedang apa mencariku ? Aku sedang mendiskusikan tugas bersama teman2ku Appa." kata Minho sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan cengerin khas anehnya.

"Hmm.. mengerjakan tugas yaa.. Sepertinya seru sekali bahkan suaramu terdengar paling dominan tadi."

"Hehe.. Appa~ aku tidak bohong~ tadi itu sedang latihan vokal untuk ujian seni vokal minggu depan sungguh.. "

"Ooh.. begitu.. Aigoo anakku rajin sekali berlatih mulai sekarang untuk ujian minggu depan.." kata Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Minho seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Sedangkan Minho memandang horror pada Appa-nya bukan karna perlakuanya tapi dibalik senyum ramah Appa-nya. Entahlah menurutnya senyuman khas Appa-nya yang seperti ini menyiratkan hal yang negatif maka patut diwaspadai. Bahkan Eomma-nya tak pernah berhasil meluluhkan hatinya jika Appa sudah seperti ini.

 _Eotteokae ? EOMMAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~_

"Ayo kita pulang _son._ Eomma cemas menunggumu."

"Tapi Appa~~~~ A-aku... "

 **SRETT**

Chanyeol yang tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi segera menarik Minho dan mengapitnya pada lengannya.

" _Appa punya hadiah untukmu Son. Jadi jangan kabur lagi malam ini. Appa mengawasimu. Arraseo ?_ " desis Chanyeol tepat disamping telinga Minho.

"N-ne A-appa. Ahh.. appo~ jangan memukul kepalaku lagi~ mianhae Appa.. " rengek Minho setelah mendapat jitakan sayang dari Chanyeol berulang kali.

"Siapa suruh berani berbohong pada Appa eoh ?! Bahkan kau ini tak belajar dari pengalaman yaa.. Bukankah Appa pernah memperingatimu agar tidak terlibat tawuran lagi hah ? Lalu apa yang kudapati saat ini adalah membuktikan pelanggaran besar darimu. Apa-apaan dengan wajahmu ini. Lihatlah lebam dimana-mana, lengan tergores, darah kering diseragammu. Aishh... Tidak bisakah kau ini sehari saja tampak seperti seorang pelajar biasanya yang rajin dan penurut hm.. Bahkan catatan pelanggaranmu di ruangan konseling itu sudah penuh. Sadarlah _son_ kau ini akan menjadi penerusku nanti tapi jika sikapmu ini tak berubah maka akan kulempar kau ke Jepang dan tinggal bersama _Harabeoji._ Arraseo ?" Ceramah Chanyeol tiada hentinya setelah mereka sampai didalam mobil.

"Tapi aku tak mau menggantikan posisi Appa diperusahaan. Itu membosankan. Lagipula aku tidak akan berakhir seperti berandalan jika si Jonghyun dari sekolah sebelah itu memancingku untuk menghabisinya.. "

"Terserah. Aku tak mau dengar alasan apapun tentang perkelahian kalian. Sebaiknya saat ini kau cari alasan atas babak belur diwajahmu itu untuk menghindari kecemasan Eomma-mu _son_." Kata Chanyeol sambil memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi.

Chanyeol dan Minho turun dari mobil bersamaan lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju pintu masuk. Chanyeol yang berjalan agak terbelakang dari Minho entah apa yang dipikirannya itu sehingga tiba2 menjitak kepala Minho dari belakang dengan cukup keras.

"AAaaww... Appa appo~~~~ Aaahh.. appo appo appo.." gerutu Minho sambil mengusap kepalanya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkikik sendiri.

"Appa apa masalah mu padaku eoh ?! Ahh.. Jinjja appoyo"

"Kau punya segudang masalah _son.._ jangan berlagak seolah kau tak sadar kesalahanmu _dasarrr.._ "

 **PLAK**

"Arghh.. APPA ! Appo~~~~~~~~ Akan kuadukan pada Eomma ahh.. " teriak Minho sambil berlari menuju pintu diikuti Chanyeol yang segera mengejarnya.

"Yak! Kau berani mengadukan Appa pada Eomma-mu eoh ?! Yak.. kesini kau.. akan kugantung kau setelah ini. YAKK-"

"APPA !" Teriak Minho bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang berhasil menangkapnya. Begitu juga dengan terbukanya pintu besar itu dan mereka masuk dengan posisi Minho yang diapit diperpotongan lengan Chanyeol dengan meronta-ronta.

Tanpa menyadari hal janggal sedikitpun diruang tamu yang berpenghuni menatap kehadiran Appa dan Anak dengan tatapan bingung. Hingga suara dehaman berat itu menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol dan Minho. Keduanya pun berhenti tanpa melepas posisi mereka lalu mendongak menatap sekumpulan keluarga yang duduk dengan elitnya khas konglomerat jagat raya.

 **GLUP**

Chanyeol yang menyadari rekan bisnis-nya datang bertamu bersama keluarganya mendadak membuatnya bisu. /Beda Appa Beda Anak/

 **DEG**

 _"Kenapa bisa Taemin ada disini ? "_ teriak batin Minho

"Ehem.. _Yeobo_ ~" Panggilan lembut itu menyadarkan Chanyeol juga Minho. Seketika mereka melepaskan posisi _absurd_ mereka barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini semua terkumpul sudah keluarga Park juga keluarga Lee diruang tamu. Minho juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan lebih sopan. Dia duduk tepat didepan Taemin. Hatinya tak berhenti berdegup kencang.

"Ehem.. sebelumnya saya mengucapkan maaf karna tak bisa menemani Keluarga Lee dijamuan makan malam tadi dan menunggu cukup lama karna saya harus menjemput /menyeret paksa/ _Anak tersayang_ -ku setelah mengerjakan tugas dirumah temannya. Mianhae telah menunggu lama ne."

"Tak apa Chanyeol-ssi aku paham bagaimana seorang namja jika telah bergabung dengan temannya. Mereka tak kenal waktu memang. Sudah biasa.. seperti kita dulu" obrolan Orangtua yang bisa menjerumus ke _nostalgia_ belaka.

"Ahaha ne majjayo. Oh ya.. ternyata putri-mu ini sangat manis sekali. Sepertinya ia terlalu sempurna jika disandingkan dengan _anakku_ ini."

"Ah benar Taemin-ku memang manis seperti Eomma-nya jadi wajahnya sering mengingatkanku dengan mendiang istriku yang dulu. Kurasa jagoan dari Keluarga Park ini juga tumbuh semakin tampan. Dulu aku bertemu denganmu yang masih setinggi pinggangku tapi lihatlah sekarang bahkan tinggimu akan menyamai Appa-mu." puji Chen pada Minho yang terus berusaha menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi lebam diwajahnya.

"Haha.. kau bisa saja Paman. " Jawab Minho.

"Aigoo.. bicaralah yang sopan Minho. Tatap orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu." sergah Baekhyun pada anaknya.

"Ne Eomma." jawabnya sambil sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Seketika Baekhyun memicingkan matanya mendapati banyak lebam diwajah putra tersayangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu eoh ?! Kenapa bis-.." kata Baekhyun khawatir dan seolah tak menghiraukan ada keluarga tamu didepannya. Ia kalut dan cemas melihat banyak luka lebam diwajah putranya.

"Aku baik2 saja Eomma. Nanti pasti juga sembuh."

"Apanya yang akan sembuh jika tidak diobati terlebih dulu. Biar Eomma ambilkan air es dulu." ucapan Baekhyun telak. Namun sebelum Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya seseorang menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengobati Minho-oppa. Bolehkah ?" tanya Taemin tiba2.

"Ne? Ah ne. Tentu saja Taeminnie. Kalian berdua pergilah kedapur dan Taeminnie.. Eommonim minta tolong padamu obati luka Minho dengan penuh perasaan ne ?"

Seketika wajah manis Taemin memerah sempurna. Ia tersipu malu. Minho yang melihatnya pun juga ikut menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

"Hm.. Taeminnie~ Ah maksudku Taemin.."

Taemin yang mendengarnya tertawa pelan.

"Taemin saja Minho-oppa. Ada apa? " Taemin sambil mengompres es balok dibalut handuk kecil diwajah Minho yang terlihat membiru.

Minho berpikir sebentar mengingat taruhan yang ia buat dengan Myungsoo tadi.

"Ng.. Taemin apa kau sudah punya namjachingu ?"Taemin menghentikan gerakannya pada wajahnya.

"Ng.. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi. Jika kau meras-"

"Tidak ada. Belum punya tepatnya Minho-oppa. Kenapa?"

"Hm.. t-temanku sepertinya t-tertarik denganmu" dusta Minho padahal dia sendiri.

Taemin merasakan janggal dihatinya. "Kupikir kau ingin tau untukmu sendiri." katanya sambil menekan sengaja pada luka diwajah Minho.

"Arghh.. appo~ Taeminnie~" Taemin tak menggubrisnya dan segera menyelesaikan aktifitasnya.

"Apa kau lupa kata Eomma-ku harus yang mengobatiku dengan sepenuh hati." sindir Kai sengaja.

"Mode-ku sedang buruk. Selesaikan sendiri sana." kata Taemin sambil beranjak dari kursi.

 **HAP**

Taemin kembali terduduk tapi bukan pada kursinya melainkan di pangkuan Minho. Taemin berontak minta dilepaskan tapi Minho cukup kuat untuk mengunci pergerakannya.

"Sembuhkan dulu lukaku Taeminnie. Baru aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Tapi aku tak bisa mengobatimu jika posisiku seperti ini Minho-oppa. Lepaskan aku."

Seketika Minho menyampingkan kedua kaki Taemin dan memeluk pinggangnya dari samping agar Taemin tak terjungkal kebelakang. Posisi tsb otomatis membuat Taemin mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Minho.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan. Jika orangtua kita tahu bagaimana? turunkan aku."

"Tidak sebelum kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau. Lepaskan aku ! Lepas lepasss.." pemberontakan Taemin membuat keseimbangan keduanya goyah dan hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang jika Minho tidak sigap memeluk tubuh mungil dipangkuannya.

Kini wajah kedua hanya berjarak 3cm bahkan kedua hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan terpaan hangat napas mereka salinh beradu satu sama lain.

Minho memandang lekat kedua manik hitam didepannya. Hatinya tak bisa bohong jika terus memompa seiring dekatnya tubuhnya pada Taemin. Begitupun dengan Taemin yang berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya tapi gagal. Karna hatinya hanya bisa merasakan seperti ini bila pada seseorang yang memang ia sukai.

"Saranghae." Satu kata itu keluar tanpa komando dari mulut Minho.

Taemin mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Minho katakan. Ini sungguh nyata. Orang yang selama ini ditunggunya akhirnya menyatakan cinta padanya.

 **CUP**

Entah siapa yang memulai. Tanpa ada paksaan, tiada senandung yang mengiringi, tiada gairah yang menyelimuti, mereka melakukannya secara sadar atas dasar keinginan satu sama lain. Minho mencium Taemin penuh perasaan begitu sebaliknya. Cinta yang saling berbalaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pasang orangtua itu mengintip dari balik lemari yang memisahkan ruang tamu juga dapur tsb.

"Hm.. kurasa anakku tanpa kupaksa untuk menerima perjodohan ini _dia_ pasti akan menyetujui dengan sendirinya. Kuharap setelah ia bersama Taemin kebiasaan buruknya dapat tergantikan dengan menjadi pria yang lebih dewasa." Kata Chanyeol

"Aku yakin pasti sebenarnya Minho adalah anak yang baik. Percayalah semua remaja terutama namja pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya perkelahian. Bagaimanapun juga _ia_ tampak mirip sepertimu semasa _dulu._ " Kata Chen

"Benar. Bahkan Channie-ku dulu berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkanku dari serangan bodyguard kiriman Eomma-ku hingga bertubi-tubi padahal _dia_ babak belur lebih parah daripada yang sering Minho dapatkan setiap pulang sekolah. Chanyeollie-ku memang pria yang terbaik untuk melindungiku dan kuyakin Minho-ku juga akan bersikap sama seperti Chanyeol jika terjadi sesuatu pada Taeminnie. Benarkan _yeobo~_ " kata Baekhyun sambil memandang Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya.

"Wah jinjja? Jadi Jaejoong Eommonim pernah mengirim bodyguard padamu Baek ? " tanya Xiumin yang tak lain istri kedua Chen.

"Ne Xiumin-ah. Bahkan Eomma-ku diam2 mengirimkannya tanpa sepengetahuan Appa-ku. Jadi ketika mendapati hasil bahwa yang dilakukan Eomma-ku itu justru membahayakan nyawaku _ia_ semakin mengkhawatirkanku dan semakin tak membiarkanku keluar rumah. Itulah saat2 paling menyengsarakan dalam hidupku dan begitu Dokter memberitahu padanya jika aku selama ini tertekan dan depresi berat butuh kebebasan. Terutama ketika Dokter itu juga menyinggung tentang aku yang pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan mengkonsumsi rokok diam2. Eomma menangis histeris menyesal karna tak memahamiku saat itu. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika fakta ternyata Appa-ku dan Appa Chanyeol adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus sobat semasa SHS. Aku beruntung mendapatkan pangeranku sekarang~ " seru Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol

"Tidak Baekkie sayang~ Akulah yang beruntung mendapatkanmu. "

"Aku juga Channie-ah.. " ChanBaek saling mengumbar pelukan mesra mereka tanpa peduli sekitarnya.

 **PROK.. PROK.. PROKK..**

"Aigoo.. Apa kalian tak malu bermesraan didepan tamu terlebih didepan anak kalian eoh ?!" sergah Jaejoong.

"Eomma ?" Baekhyun. "Halmeoni." Minho.

Mereka berpelukan satu sama lain. Sedangkan Yunho menepuk bahu Chanyeol sekilas selanjutnya ia menjabat tangan tamu didepannya.

"Harabeoji. Bogosipoyo~ Kapan kita latihan pergulatan lagi ?! Aku ingin sekali mengikuti turnamen musim depan." kata Minho penuh semangat sedangkan Yunho terkikik melihat antusias cucu-nya ingin sekali ikut pertandingan pergulatan.

"Yak ! Kau ini benar2 minta digantung yaa ?! Sadarlah _codet-_ mu masih membekas dan kau mau menambah lagi? Bagus. Maka kupastikan Taemin tak akan sudi punya namjachingu berandalan sepertimu."

Seketika Minho mematung setelah mendengarkan perkataan Appa-nya. _Benar juga. Jika aku tak mempertahankan ketampananku bisa2 Taemin mencari namja lain. ANDWEE !_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih yaa udah review..**

 **Salam Choi Di Jee imnida.**

 **Annyeong ㈳5**


End file.
